


Emotionally Compromised

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Spirk fic for a person on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowleysnonpatience](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crowleysnonpatience).



"Jim, I just lost my planet. I can assure you, I _am_ emotionally compromised. All you need to do is get me to show it."

********

Easier said than done when Little Spock was probably going to have him shipped away in one of those pods. Again.

********

"Under threat of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp." 

Jim had been in enough barfights to know when he was close to crossing the line. He could tell by the look in those dark eyes that he was getting there.

"Well-"

Kirk cut Scotty off. "Don't answer him."

********

Maybe it was weird, but all Kirk could think about right now - because feeling sorry for the guy had passed with his last lungful of breath - was surviving long enough to think about why that thigh was rubbing against his own.

His vision was started to blur, and even that thought left.

_"Spock!"_

********

"Great. That's just great, Jim. Now we've got no captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yes, we do."

Mccoy was speechless. Sulu filled him in. "Pike made him first officer."

Soon the ship was turning back to do what Spock should've done while he was still in command. They were going to get Pike out of there.

********

"Spock?"

"Spock, listen, I... I thought I should maybe check on you -"

No answer from the other side of the door. He really didn't want to do this but -

"Emergency override. Authorization Captain James T. Kirk."

Spock was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands in a chair facing away from the door. There was a half-empty bottle of Romulan ale on a nearby table. Ironic.

"Leave me alone."

********

Jim didn't leave him alone, of course. He was too stubborn to do that.

That would be why he ended up on the floor, being strangled - again - by an infuriated Vulcan. Emotionless beings. Riiiiight.

The thing was that his hands weren't as strong this time. The guy was shaking from the effort, but Kirk was still able to get a breath often enough that he wasn't passing out.

"Spock... Spock, it's okay-"

"It is _not_ okay!" Spock yelled at him, the pain in that voice once again making Jim feel guilty for what he'd had to say. "There will never be a circumstance in which this may be remotely considered 'okay'! I have lost my entire planet, and of all the people that survived, she did not. I was unable to even save my mother, Kirk! Do not tell me that is 'okay'!"

********

Turns out that it wasn't a plea or something that needed acknowledgement. It was a command. When Spock had finally calmed down and gotten off of him, they'd sat back down on a couch. Jim had placed an arm around him in a pathetic attempt at comfort and said the only thing he could think of; and before he knew it, he'd been backhanded and forced to his knees. 

Now, sure Kirk could pull rank and - ohhh, I don't know, have him marooned on a frozen wasteland of a planet for Starfleet to pick up? - but this wasn't a violation of anything. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jim was enjoying the none-too-gentle display of dominance. 

And as long as he was Captain of the Enterprise and the universe wasn't exactly falling apart... Well, anything behind doors couldn't hurt.

Not any more than his scalp and throat were right now, at least.

********

Jim would've laughed at that thought if he wasn't gagged.

His hips bucked upward, but Spock only chuckled and squeezed harder. Damn the sadistic bastard.

"I believe you have yet to obey the given order, Captain."

He groaned through the fabric stuffed in his mouth when teeth grazed his collarbone, and tried so hard to get the words out, just beg to please, please be allowed to come.

After an eternity Spock removed the gag and Jim babbled on, saying anything, everything, begging, pleading.

He screamed Spock's name when the Vulcan released him, and passed out from the strength of the orgasm with his hands still cuffed to the wall.

********

Jim wasn't sure what had happened between the time he'd left Spock's quarters, barely capable of walking, and the time he was back on the bridge and Spock entered with a request to be his First Officer; but in that relatively short period, Spock had changed just a bit. He'd reverted back to his old, controlled Vulcan self, but the anger in his eyes was less present.

Maybe he'd just needed a good lay. 

Which was weird, because he never would have pinned Uhura as-

"It would be my honor, Commander." 

********

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestory. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

He was right, of course. Spock was always right. And cute. What the fuck. "I'm coming with you."

He quirked an eyebrow - another thing for Jim to add to the list of things that seriously turned him on. "I would cite regulation, but I know you would simply ignore it."

"See? We are getting to know each other," Jim smiled, slapping him on the back.

"I believe we have already gotten to know each other, Captain," Spock said once they were in the turbolift, coaxing shivers up his spine. "Extremely well." 

"Yeah," he choked. "Really well."

********

"I'll be monitoring your vital signs."

"Thank you, Nyota."

Jim awkwardly looked away when the couple kissed. He was surprised at his own lack of jealously.

They stood and waited for the transport beams to ready. "So her name's Nyota?"

"I have no comment on the matter."

Well that settled it, then. Spock's word, at least where their relationships were concerned, was law.

********

"Jim, the statistical likelyhood that our plan will succeed is less than four-point-three percent."

"Spock, it'll work."

"In the event that I do not return, tell Luitenant Uhura-"

"Spock!" Jim interrupted, turning and walking straight back to the Vulcan. "It'll work."

There was silence for a moment, and then Spock gave him a short nod. His pupils were dialated just slightly, and Kirk struggled to keep his breathing steady.

"I will trust your judgement. _When_ we survive this, I shall have to most formally invite you to 'have a drink.'"

Jim cleared his throat and wondered if Old Spock had know something like this would happen.

"I'll look forward to it."


End file.
